


II (Pause)

by daejaeshechka



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Accidental Death, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Other, surgeon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: human nobody





	1. не

Слабо добровольно отказаться от счастья? Пройти мимо, не поддаться, не выпить до дна?  
То-то же. Люди бесят, неудачи злят. Улыбка? Нет, она никогда не появляется на лице. "Хмурый" - теперь узнают так.   
Но это все пока ты не накатил. Сто грамм, пол-литра пива - и совсем другой человек. Потанцевать под "Ламбада"? Почему нет.   
Давай потом еще "Черри-черри леди", под все спляшем и все припомним, начиная с 89-го, потому что музыкальная энциклопедия как всегда в деле, парти-мейкер и вообще до дьявола сексуальная улыбка.   
Не вынесшие ее ослепительности уложились штабелями до дверей.   
Как говорится, "выпил с утра - весь день экстраверт".   
Пивко золотистое и бурлит, пузырьки схлапываются - отрада пятничного вечера любого нормального человека.   
Что он пил еще и вчера, и в среду, и, наверно, в понедельник - ну и что?  
Холодненькое горьковатое пивко...  
Кроме "хмурого" тут же еще один увесистый довод - спать.   
Дэхён не спит, совсем. Раньше только по полнолуниям, теперь бессонница всегда, если только он не доползает до кровати с благодушной улыбкой. Плохо ориентируется, зато внутри поет - Kaoma. И спится как ангелу, только с утра тупой, как дерево, а рефлексов просто нет.   
Он знает сам, что пляшет по лезвию. Нет, быть хирургом - это не быть стритрейсером, все нужное в мозгах хранится в сводом задолбленных еще в универе правил: что, в какой ситуации, в каком количестве.   
На самом деле не творческая работа, а опыт и знания.   
Просто в худшем случае кто-то может умереть.   
Кто-то...  
Ты либо кого-то выбираешь, либо свое счастье - имей смелость.   
Громко сербая пивом, Дэхён извивается под "Ламбаду", и это почти так же сексуально, как роскошная улыбка. В "латино" главное - плавное тело, как будто южноамериканское ленивое солнце над тобой всегда.   
В маленьком пабике говенный утопленный в басах звук (но тут так любят 80-е, что им прощено будет все), так что Дэхён гнется под "Ламбаду" и подмигивает чуваку в очках за стойкой, который смотрит (насмехается) на него.   
Появляется идея, что два литра сегодня - пол, а не потолок. Идея, которую прилизанный очкарик угадывает, снимаясь от стойки с картой вин в руке. Направляется сюда и говорит потом невинно:  
\- Привет, я Ёнчжэ, - а ламинированную бумажку протягивает как взятку, от которой Дэ точно не откажется. - Как жизнь, как самочувствие?   
Преданный градусам Дэхён сначала заказывает, а только потом поднимает глаза:  
\- Куевенько?   
\- Не куется? - Ёнчжэ нагибает голову.   
\- Куется. Но куевенько.   
Новоиспеченненький Ёнчжэ предполагает:  
\- Может, куй не тот? - и Дэхён улетает в "ха-ха-ха" до коленок.   
Он пьет так, что Ёнчжэ с недоверием бросает ему:  
\- Ну ты даешь...

 

Дэхён никогда не думал, что его постигнет судьба как у папы, который скончался в пятьдесят от цирроза. Откуда бы взяться таким мыслям, если он выпивал по пятницам, как любой нормальный студент? Правда, после окончания интернатуры добавил и "среды" - снять напряжение там, все такое. Когда дела пошли в гору, расслабляться потребовалось чаще, просто до "когда бы ни захотелось".   
Год, полтора - это же не алкогольная зависимость? От пива? Не смешите.   
Просто... Просто это же так клево, когда ты знаешь, что надо только до вечера потерпеть - а там будет "Ламбада", сексуальный смех и... И Жизнь, а не существование сутки через трое на посту дежурного, не бинты с гноем и нескончаемая, как круги ада, поликлиника.   
Признать пришлось через два года употребления максимум через два дня. Дэхён признал, снял с себя бейдж "доблестного хирурга", официально потерзался угрызениями (что папа и "гены" - теперь неоспоримо), но, конечно, не перестал.   
Добровольно отказаться от единственного источника неоспоримого счастья? Ну уж нет. Работе все еще посвящалась львиная доля времени (и другого вида счастья просто не было в природе), хоть и сложно было отрицать состояние "отупения" и тотальной невнимательности на фоне особенно жестокого похмелья.   
Впрочем, умный человек меру знает, и до похмелья никогда не нажирается, только до еще больше "хмурого" завтрашним утром, но это как бы отличительная черта.   
Маленькие отклонения (недостатки) для того, кто всю жизнь страдал от синдрома гиперактивности и недостатка внимания, - вообще вещь натуральная. Дэхён способен ассистировать и самостоятельно проводить операции, оставаясь похожим на машину - спасибо задолбленным у универа знаниям и опыту.   
Просто когда ты надеваешь перчатки, когда входишь в операционную - мозг включает автопилот, задолбленный алгоритм, который иногда зовут профессионализмом.   
Впрочем, легкомыслие... Или, скорее, "авось".   
Знакомый с рвением новенького, интерна Муна, Дэ разумно не предполагал, что его ассист может понадобиться. Что что-то из ряда вон произойдет и его выволокут из дежурки, где он спал с бутылкой коньяка под подушкой (чтобы БАНАЛЬНО заснуть, как нормальный человек), срочным звонком:  
\- Экстренный случай, тяжелая авария.   
Мальчика семнадцати лет сбила машина и скрылась. Чон Дэхён здесь, на подстраховке, именно затем, чтобы взять на себя ответственность за разорванную печень, с которой интерн Чоноп не справится.   
Жаль только что запасному дежуоному хирургу нужно пару минут пополивать лицо холодной водой, чтобы прийти в себя. Ему подсовывают как всегда карту пациента со всеми его "нельзя", которую экстренно удалось найти, но Дэ слишком хреново, чтобы он смог сфокусироваться на печатных строчках. Вместо этого он принимает мини-душ под краном.  
Слава Богу, значительно трезвеет, и даже руки не дрожат, когда он чистит пальцы щеточкой.   
Синяя кожа мальчика под аппаратом искустевенной вентиляции, за которого дышит маска, наводит на мысли о счастьи борьбы с геморрагической лихорадкой, но Дэ надеется до последнего штриха скальпеля по коже живота.   
Видимо, надрез освободил скопившуюся в брюшной полости кровь, и она хлынула наружу, оторвав сгусток крови, запечатавший печеночную артерию.   
Запищало сразу.   
\- Давление падает, - предупредила сестра-анестезиолог.   
\- Эпинефрин.   
Адреналин внутривенно поможет сердцу биться, пока Дэхён зажимает сосуд, копошась во внутренностях.   
\- Не помогает. Началась тахикардия.   
Вполне может быть, что у семнадцатилетнего Чунхона повреждена не только печень.  
Адреналин спасает всегда и всех, это закон, которому научило нас "Криминальное чтиво".   
Но это не так.   
Дэхён пытается повысить давление, заставляя ввести еще и всеспасающий преднизолон, но это нагружает сердце.   
\- Тахикардия. Тахикардия... Остановка сердца.   
Остановка сердца, бьющегося как у пойманного кролика. Около ста восьмидесяти было, пока Чунхон не запищал распрямившейся линией кардиографа.   
\- Массаж сердца.   
Нет.   
\- Дефиблилляция. 

 

\- Чем ты занимаешься? - лукаво спрашивает Ёенчжэ, досасывая второй "Секс на пляже" (а Чон тем временем повернул на водку с соком).   
\- Хирург.  
Это смешит Ёнчжэ. Достоинство, с к которым было произнесено, оно врожденно. Вот он так не может сказать "журналист", пафоса не хватает.   
\- И скольких ты уже прикончил? - Ёнчжэ с другого конца стола тянется взять за руку. - Я бы никогда не сказал по этой квадратной ладони. Где пальцы хирурга, где?  
Свою любовь к мальчикам Ёнчжэ никогда не скрывал и не будет. Дэхён нажрался как раз для приключений. Лишь бы не перебрал.   
\- Скольких? - переспрашивает Дэ, пока его пальцы-сосиски гладят. - Одного хватит?

 

На груди семнадцатилетнего мальчика остались ожоги от клеммов дефибриллятора, но его сердце как у кролика не запустилось. Он просто умер на операционном столе.   
\- Да он бы и так умер, - взывает Дэ.   
Сестра-анестезиолог плачет перед главным, вытирает слезы с глаз.   
\- Вас там было пять человек, - говорит Бан Енгук. - Но никто из вас не удосужился вспомнить, что у пациента хроническая болезнь сердца. А ему ввели эпинефрин.   
Всхлип сестры слышится неприятно и остро, как поросячий хрюк.   
\- Он бы умер без адреналина, - продолжает Дэхён, хотя какой-то призрак папки, брошенной в ванной комнате на краю раковины не дает ему покоя. - Это моя вина, - он пытается прикрыть анестезиолога, который должен подчиняться приказам, - но он бы умер.   
Бан перебивает:  
\- Он мог не умереть, а только остаться инвалидом.   
После остановки сердца - да. Легко. Жалко, что 0,75 - это как если бы Чой Чунхон не получил эпинфрина и умер от кровопотери, а 0,99 - кровопотеря плюс дэхёновская попытка его оживить.   
Енгук говрит:  
\- Факт в том, что ты не имел права вводить адреналин.   
И добавляет:  
\- Я не могу уволить тебя. Если я тебя уволю, поднимется скандал. Но ты не прочитал его историю болезни, и этим убил его. 

 

Дэхён не сразу смог это почувствовать, но благодарите алкоголь, наверно. Как "Ламбада", притворяющаяся такой южноамерикански-беззаботной, на самом деле тянет на дно неисчерпываемой тоской голого бразильского солнца.   
Он нашел у себя время появиться на похоронах мальчика, который скончался бы и без его вмешательства. Или остался бы инвалидом без него - но Дэ пришел упакованным в черный костюм на церемонию.   
Искренне верящая в то, что её мальчика пытались спасти все, Мать Чунхона поплакала на его груди, а вернувшийся с кладбища Дэхён засел за четырьмя бутылками пива и аутопсией. 

 

\- В отчете именно это и было, - говорил Дэ, а его вдыхающие ноздри образовали сердечко, - тахикардия, спровоцированная введением сосудосуживающих препаратов. Перегрузка сердца.   
\- Ты винишь себя? - спросил Ёнчжэ.   
\- Я... - сказал Дэ.   
Разобраться было сложно потому, что он плохо помнил. Нет, он действовал по "алгоритму", которому учат с третьего курса, но Чунхон был особым случаем.   
Если бы на его месте был кто-то другой, возможно, он не ввел бы эпинефрин... дважды, и Чунхон остался бы в руках судьбы. Она бы решала, умереть ему от кровопотери или нет.   
Жалко, что Дэхён своими руками вычертил финал.  
Не так: он прикончил семнадцатилетнего парня, которого на переходе сбила машина и уехала - и так достаточно поплакать, без его участия. Но он появился, воняющий перегаром.   
И вот Чунхон однозначно мертв. Его зарыли под землю на городском кладбище под всхлипы матери и старших сестер, а Дэхён стоял и смотрел.   
Самое отвратительное - вес гроба на его плечах, от которого не отделаться.   
Дэхён уже ничего не знал, когда по-бабски ревел на своем диване, но вот тут перед Ёнчжэ у него нету больше слез. Все его - с ним, а кто такой случайный Ёнчжэ?  
Случайный, Ёнчжэ, который предлагает:  
\- Давай выпьем еще? - потому что Дэ уже перепил границу, по которой любовь к мальчикам могла Ёнчжэ расшевелить.   
Дэхён рыгает, как капитан, и успевает убить не один шот.   
Пока Ёнчжэ, уставившись стеклами очков, не спрашивает:  
\- Как звали мальчика?   
\- Никак его не звали, - говорит Дэ. 

 

В третьем часу ночи самое время решить, кого приглаисть в свою постель.   
\- Зайдешь? - спрашивает Дэ, держа дверь приоткрытой.   
Уже тоже набравшийся тремя коктейлями Ёнчжэ не склонен размениваться на случайности:  
\- В следующий раз, - может, если Дэхён будет тверже стоять на ногах и сам Ёнчжэ хотеть непременно оказаться в чужой постели - может, тогда.   
Пока он всецело осознает, что ему не надо и машет на прощанье рукой.   
\- Ну и вали,- бурчит Дэ, пьяно прикрывая входную дверь в подъезд.   
Вот так.  
"Лам-ба-да"


	2. надо

Он звонил Ёнчжэ в субботу, но трубку не взяли. В воскресенье тоже.   
Не больно было интересно настойчиво преследовать прилизанного очкарика из бара, который даже зайти не захотел (Дэ ведь мог бы просто предложить добавить бухлишка и разрешить переночевать), но названивать заставляло нехорошее подозрение, что тем вечером наболтано было слишком много.   
\- Ты трезвый, надеюсь, был, - усмехался Ёнчжэ, - когда убивал мальчика?  
Дэхён ответил сощуренными глазами, но ему не поверили (судя по глумливому лицу собеседника, он мало чему верит).  
\- Я не был пьян, - заявил он.   
Можно так сказать. Это правда, хоть и не безукоризненная.   
Самое неприятное в том, что он ничерта о Ёнчжэ не знает. Кроме номера телефона, на который не отвечают. 

 

Ёнчжэ стоит перед белой дверью с циферкой шесть и чешет нос. Ему не в новинку, и он не удивится, если ему плюнут в лицо, но охота за хайпом (и деньги) того же стоят.   
Дверь открывается после продолжительного стука, и он говорит:  
\- Здравствуйте, меня зовут Ю Ёнчжэ. Я журналист.   
Плохие предчувствия Ёнчжэ верны только наполовину: две старшие сестры смотрят на него косо и давно выставили бы за дверь, а вот мать Чунхона готова рассказать все и даже больше, потому что:  
\- Его должны найти. Человека, который сбил моего сына.   
\- Я не сомневаюсь, что его найдут. Возможно, уже нашли, - говорит Ёнчжэ. Полиция сама по себе работает отлично, "но" в пластилиновой системе правосудия, и он добавляет: - А вот посадят ли... Это вопрос.   
Когда женщина перед ним падает на стол и закрывает лицо ладонями с перекореженными венами, Ёнчжэ глубоко понимает ее: она не может поверить в несправедливость, которая не укладывается в голове нормального человека.   
Однако Ёнчжэ пришел добавить к этому сонму горя еще немножко:  
\- Это еще не все. Врач, который делал операцию Чунхону, был пьян. Он совершил грубую ошибку, которую от вас скрыли.   
Не говоря о матери, Ёнчжэ приковал к себе даже взгляды скептических сестер. 

 

Как в цирке. Дэхён замечает на себе косые взгляды, когда идет по коридору отделения. Смотрят не все, некоторые, но... Что-то не так с его одеждой?   
Вроде джинсы на месте, рубашка не порвана.   
С лицом тоже все в порядке, он проверяет в зеркале.   
\- Пошли поедим, пока время есть, - Мун соглашается и начинает ползать по дежурке в поисках телефона, который провалился на пол в диванную щель.   
У него мерзкая привычка читать новости за обедом, и Дэхён ест все равно что один, рассматривая улицу через окна кафе.   
Пока Чоноп не подсовывает ему свой смарт:  
\- Смотри, статья... про тебя.   
Когда Дэхён сощуривает глаза (и лицо каменеет), он уже готов побожиться. Что написано под разделенными черной траурной полоской фотографиями: того семнадцатилетнего парня и его собственная, на которой он улыбается с пивной бутылкой в руке - и откуда это все потянулось.   
Чоноп испуганным голосом спрашивает:  
\- Это правда, хён? - даже не дав ему дочитать.   
\- Что правда? - зло спрашивает Дэ. - Что именно? Эпинефрин или что я был пьян?  
Хотя про эпинефрин в статье ни слова. Так подробно он Ёнчжэ не рассказывал. 

 

С какой сумасшедшей скоростью СМИ подхватывают мерзкие истории и раздувают хайп - невероятно. Все под лозунгом борьбы за правду, которые наделенные властью пытались скрыть.   
Прискорбно, что Бан именно этой гнусной власти олицетворением и стал, и его официальное интервью для прессы пахло лицемерием и им и являлось:  
\- Я понимаю, - заявлял Енгук, - что семья мальчика имеет право знать правду. Мы все узнаем ее, когда будет завершено расследование.   
Какое - он не уточнил. На Дэхёне целая гроздь: первое о "врачебной ошибке", второе о пьянстве, третье, скорее, проверка предыдущих проведенных им операций и назначенных лечений. Бан уверен, что когда копают так дотошно, то обязательно что-нибудь найдут.   
Это знает и Дэхён. Только не понимает, зачем Енгук позвал его к себе и отчитывает уже десять минут. Говорит сначала про то, что он сделал, потом про то, что он с собой сделал, потом чем это аукнется больнице и сколько еще их имена будут поносить в газетах.  
\- Что ты орешь на меня? - не выдерживает Дэхён. - Я тут зареветь должен, или что?  
Выглядит он как бездушнейшая тварь, способная на хладнокровное убийство, но не на капельку сожаления.   
Это ведь не правда. Совсем не до такой степени. Дэ чувствует, постоянно. Как он виноват. Все из-за эпинефрина.   
Но Бан зло отвечает:  
\- Пореветь было бы неплохо. У журналистов еще появится, о чем писать. Но ты лучше выпьешь, я так понимаю?  
Дэхён хочет показать ему средний палец и нахер послать. Так-то Енгук прав насчет лучше. Еще не случалось так, чтобы из двух дорог Дэхён не предпочел ту, которая ведет вниз.   
Да, он пьет как пил раньше и чуточку больше, потому что так проще забыть Чунхона, лица которого без маски для наркоза он даже никогда не видел.   
\- Просто уволь меня. Уволь и оставь все свои слова себе.   
И вот тут бановская истинная власть проглядывает наружу. Он внезапно успокаивается и усаживается в кресло со словами:  
\- Так не делается. Я тебя отстраню от практики, но ты будешь тут работать, пока это не закончится.   
Действительно, на кой черт Енгук отпустил бы сбежать лицо, из-за которого его затаскают по судам.   
Пускай сидит тут и принимает на себя тяжесть общественного возмущения. 

 

Чон Дэхён как звезда. Ему названивают журналисты даже самых чмошных газетенок и просят прокомментировать. Его узнают на улице и тыкают пальцем.   
У него на двери кто-то нацарапал "Убийца. Сдохни".  
В круглосуточном магазинчике, где он всегда закупался, на него смотрит продавец, и Дэ кланяется:  
\- Да, это я, - а потом засовывает бутылку дешевого вискаря в карман.   
Он уже даже не орет. Принимает плевки "общества" с гордо поднятой головой, про него снова пишут, что он бессовестный.  
Хотя он просто... пьян. Алкоголь притупляет ощущение катастрофического падения на дно, в самую грязь.   
И вину.   
Мать в слезах просила его принести публичные извинения, но Дэхён не намерен. Пусть это глупо, но честно. Когда из-за тебя умирает человек, ты не должен произносить громких слов. Не должен. Дэ уверен.   
От него, переставшего регулярно бриться, не отвернулись только немногие, и среди них Мун Чоноп, которому немножко совестно - если бы он не был всего лишь интерном, Дэхёна не вытащили бы в час ночи делать операцию.   
Доктора Чона в его чистой, но измятой рубашке ему так искренне жалко, что он часто появляется в сестринской, где лишенный всех прав врача Дэхён занимается работой старшей сестры.   
Мун появляется, чтобы сказать:  
\- Хён, от тебя пахнет.   
\- Не нюхай, - обрывает Дэхён.   
Он нужен Бану как мишень для плевков. Даже если пить на работе, Дэхёна не уволят.   
Именно такой, небритый и в мятой, но чистой рубашке, он появляется на первом заседании суда.   
Свидетель обвинения Ю Енчжэ в круглых очочках и с бриолином на волосах его полная противоположность. 

 

Иногда он скучает по работе, по ежедневному вызову, который ему бросали переломанные в трех местах кости, и оторванные пальцы, и воспалившиеся аппендициты. Что-то по-человечески величественное было в том, чтобы осторожно, не навредив ничему другому, возвращать людям здоровье и радость жить и пользоваться своим телом.   
Дэхён хочет еще разок поработать в операционной с десятком людей, которые все сосредоточены на одной цели - удержать жизнь под аппаратом вениляции.   
Чтобы хорошо работать скальпелем, нужен азарт и смелость. Не так уж легко расходится человеческая кожа под его острием, если вести неправильно, то сопротивление значительное. Но Дэ же знает, как нужно держать, и тоненькие росинки крови проклевываются из царапины на запястье. Как ядовитая роса. Как шлейф.   
Осторожность тоже нужна, чтобы не вскрыть глубже, чем надо.   
Как ребенок, которому дают поиграть с зажимом и скальпелем, говоря, что он вырастет и станет хирургом - человеком, который спасает жизни.   
Как у ребенка, скальпель Дэхёна тупой, и он играет с ним, потому что резать людей больше никогда не сможет. Без отозванной лицензии не сможет.   
Интересно, что суд не наказал его за смерть Чунхона, потому что там, как ни странно, привыкли к врачебным ошибкам. Дэ получил условный срок за пьянство, которому прокурор не собрал достаточно доказательств, просто он сам выглядел в зале суда как человек, который уже не просыхает.   
Мать говорит ему, что это не страшно. Предлагает заняться продажей диванов или чем-то аналогично бессмысленным.   
Как жаль, что хирург - это в какой-то степени тоже художник, и зря Дэ не понимал этого раньше.   
\- Привет.   
Дэхён оглядывается на Ёнчжэ. Как тот стоит за его спиной, и фонари набережной заставляют светиться полоски на рукавах спортивной куртки.  
\- Пришел? - Дэхён не думал, что придет.   
Он написал "Хочу тебя увидеть. Приходи, ты мне сильно должен".   
А Енчжэ оказался не из пугливых.   
Чтобы ему было куда сесть, Дэхён переставил бутылку слева от себя направо, на камни лестницы, спускающейся к реке.   
\- Зачем ты меня позвал? - спросил Енчжэ.   
Глядя вдаль, но огни ресторана на другом берегу, он зевнул.   
\- Расскажи, зачем ты это сделал, - Дэхён не закатывал истерик. Ему незачем. Красивое лицо, на которое он смотрел сбоку, казалось совсем незаинтересованным, и он мог бы сообразить это еще тогда, в баре. - Ты что, моралфаг такой?  
\- Аха-ха, - рассмеялся Ёнчжэ. - О, нет. Совсем нет.   
Все ради хайпа. Он приносит имя и деньги. У Ёнчжэ никогда столько не было на счете. Он никогда не был на таком большом счету в своей редакции.   
Всего лишь деньги, но о них он не болтает никому.   
Не как некоторые тут.   
Ёнчжэ поворачивается и осекается, когда Чон Дэхён, широко улыбаясь, забрасывает руку ему на плечо, как другу. Говорит:  
\- Я не обижаюсь на тебя, не ссы так. Подумаешь, ты изговнил мне жизнь, ничего про меня не зная. Кто я такой, чтобы требовать правосудия? Я же не Чой Чунхон, которого пьяный хирург убил на операционном столе...  
\- Ты больной, - хрипит Ёнчжэ.   
\- Но-но, - предупреждает Дэхён. - Не обзывайся тут. Это же, все-таки, скальпель.   
С трудом у Ёнчжэ получается проглотить липкие слюни, затопившие рот.   
А Дэ продолжает:  
\- Смотри, математика простая: если я такой, как ты про меня написал, если я убил Чунхона и пытался замести следы, то... Мне ничего не будет стоить воткнуть это в тебя поглубже... Так или нет? Да или нет, отвечай, ты...  
Его толчок как сигнал "Бежать", но у Ёнчжэ даже оторвать жопу от каменных ступенек не получается. Острие так и тыкается ему в кадык.  
\- Ты пьян, - шипит Ёнчжэ, изо всех сил сжимая его руки.   
Не очень такая защита греет. Настоящий скальпель в руках настоящего хирурга ему не удержать, хватит малюсенького движения, чтобы вспороть ему горло.   
\- Нет или да? - настаивает Дэхён.   
\- Нет. Нет. Нет, ПОНЯЛ?  
Смотреть, как он вытирает лезвие скальпеля об ладонь - подташнивает. Подташнивает от густого воняющего сумасшествия (а на его запястье царапины с размазанной кровью) от белогорячечного бреда:  
\- Красную кровь не надо бояться, свернется само, - пока Ёнчжэ вытирает пальцами с шеи и не знает, что еще его тут держит. Почему он не заорет на всю набережную, не позовет на помощь. - А вот рубиновая, венозная... Её ничто не останавливает. Ты поймешь, когда увидишь, какая она страшная.   
Дэхён смотрит на скальпель, а потом выбрасывает на каменные ступени, по которым громко лязгает:  
\- Этот был тупой...  
\- Можно я уйду? - спрашивает Ёнчжэ.   
\- А вот этот настоящий...  
Разница очевидна: под заточенным лезвием из хирургической стали кожа расходится как масло.   
\- Мне тебя не жалко, - зло бросает Ёнчжэ. - Хоть все руки себе перережь, мне тебя не жалко.   
Кровь не капает, как в кино. Она затекает под рукав куртки Дэхёна и пропадает под тканью, а наружу проявляется только сырым пятном на локте, про которое даже не скажешь, что кровь, пока оно не размажется красным.   
\- Плевать мне на тебя, - с еще большей злобой огрызается Дэхён.   
А Ёнчжэ в это же самое время защищается:  
\- Ты это сделал. Я ни при чем.   
\- Я без тебя знаю, - обрывает Дэ. И в то же время Ёнчжэ поражает его лицо. Болезненное и страдающее, хотя он отказывается признавать свою вину перед кем-то кроме себя самого. Ёнчжэ начинает думать, что мало что знает о врачах. Не у всех ли за спиной есть история, похожая на эту, которую он выволок на свет божий. - Есть ощущение, которым я хочу с тобой поделиться. Ты можешь не понять, потому что тебе никого не жалко. Но это незабываемо, поверь.   
\- Мне жалко тебя, жалко! Перестань, - Ёнчжэ хотел бы отобрать скальпель, потому что...   
Потому что что-то в этом человеке есть привлекательное для него самого. Внутренняя красота вместе с противоречием, которое редко встретишь. Что-то же заставило его подойти тем вечером.   
Зря он дергает окаменевшую руку. Острие прижимается к шее, как минуту назад.   
\- Ощущение, - радостно растягивая, тщательно выговаривает Дэхён, - что ты убил человека.   
Как он и говорил, венозная кровь совсем другое дело. Она темная и страшная, пульсирует, как живая, вытекая из раны.   
Полиция, неотложка, люди вокруг - Ёнчжэ думает о тысяче вариантов сразу, но ни один не годится.   
Кровь пульсирует между его пальцев, хоть он сдавливает горло изо всех сил, стекает по шее и намачивает волосы и бетон под головой Дэхёна.   
\- Что мне сделать, - шепчет Ёнчжэ. - Ты же знаешь, скажи.   
\- Я ус-устал, - с Дэ с трудом получается, но получается. Вместе с красной пеной на губах. - Я ус...  
Вокруг Ёнчжэ как декорации из фильма. Фонари. Ночное небо и пахнущий летом ветер. Теплая, так же сильно пахнущая кровь на руках. Она затекает под подошвы кроссовок.   
Но он уже один. 

 

 

\- Подъем! Вставай быстро!  
Под пинками Ёнчжэ Дэхён протирает глаза:  
\- Что? Сколько времени?  
\- Десять, - отвечает Ёнчжэ.   
Как просили, встать сразу не получается, и вместо этого Дэ с подозрением рассматривает лицо Ёнчжэ. Ёнчжэ, который жует персик, слизывая сок с пальцев.   
\- Что я тебе вчера сказал?  
Он уверен, что болтал лишнего. Про то, чего никому не должен...  
Но Ёнчжэ удивляется:  
\- Ты? А что ты обычно несешь, когда напиваешься?   
Если судить по состоянию организма, Ёнчжэ прав.   
\- Ламбаду пел? - предполагает Дэхён. - Или про работу тебе заливал, не дай бог?  
\- Первое, - кивает Ёнчжэ, обгладывая косточку.   
Уже на кухне Дэ по привычке подкалывает:  
\- Невозможно есть.  
А Ёнчжэ щурится, и в его красивеньких щелочками глазах "Э".  
Он издевается в ответ и переворачивает перечницу ему над тарелкой:"П".  
\- И-и-и, - заливается смехом. - Лучше?  
"эН"  
"Е"  
"эФ"  
\- Нравится? Нравится так больше? А так, ублюдок?   
Со смехом Ёнчжэ пытается его придушить, повесившись на шею, и Дэхён ничего не может придумать лучше, чем отмахнуться. Чужая душа для него - потемки.   
Он подозревает "Р"-"И"-"Н" за каждым малюсеньким движением прищуренных глаз Ёнчжэ и ничего не может с собой сделать даже когда тот смотрит самым трепетным взглядом.   
\- Душу продал? - спрашивает Дэхён.   
\- Заметно, что ли? А я думал...  
No love  
No friendship  
Just a dollar bill  
Going into their account  
Ёнчжэ бы никогда его не предал. Слишком любит. 

 

Ёнчжэ гладит по голове и заглядывает в глаза.   
\- Почему ты такой грустный?  
\- Я не, - обрезает Дэхён.   
Просто чтобы проверить свое предположение, Ёнчжэ приносит пива - и Чон добреет на глазах, впитывая пеночку.   
\- Кого ты сегодня спас?  
\- Никого. Блядь, перестань подъебывать.   
\- Я не подъебывал, - отказывается Ёнчжэ.   
Дэхён такой чудесный, такой красивый. У него на груди серебряная цепочка Ёнчжэ.   
У них есть привычка пропадать в разных пабах по вечерам.   
Но как припивает Ёнчжэ и нажирается Дэ - это не сравнить. Нет, он почти ровно ходит.   
Только иногда натыкается на косяки, и от этих ударов на его плечах желтоватые синяки.   
\- Я тебя продам хоть завтра. И посмотрим, что с тобой будет.   
Э.П.И.Н.Е.Ф.Р.И.Н  
\- Продай, - отвечает Дэхён. И бровь его насмешлива и вызывает. - Хоть завтра продай.   
Что-то со мной поделать у тебя нету никакой власти.   
\- Перестань так пить, - взывает Ёнчжэ.   
\- А то что?  
\- А то убирайся нахер из моего дома.   
Легко.   
Дэхён не останется с человеком, который захотел им командовать. На прощанье насмешливо подмигивает.   
Литры пива такого, как он, не склоняют на унитазом - он по-всегдашнему красивый, когда салютует в дверях. 

 

Ёнчжэ хотел историю с красивым концом.   
Нет, он хотел с хорошим.   
Плохо, но эффектно получилось само. С расходимся-миримся пьяными поцелуями. Ультра-способность Дэхёна - очаровывать своим пьянством. Ёнчжэ прилип как на магните, но его желание наставить на истинный путь не то что в грош не ставят, им пренебрегают.   
Ёнчжэ получает по лицу в самый острый момент любви к Чону, который может только смотреть на него прищуренными глазами едва ли адекватным взглядом.   
\- Я тебя съем, - предупреждает Ёнчжэ. - Ничего не останется от доктора Чона.   
\- Съешь уже, - подзуживает Дэхён. - Погуби меня.   
Э.П.И.Н.Е.Ф.Р.И.Н  
\- Проснешься в кошмаре. В аду. На самом дне.  
\- Да правда? - Дэ весело. - Жалкий газетный червячок, что ты мне сделаешь?  
Он любит так делать. Тыкать Ёнчжэ мордой в его ничтожество.   
\- Все, что ты разболтал... - последнее предупреждение от Ёнчжэ. 

 

Дэхён звезда желтых заголовков. Суперстар дна, как Ёнчжэ и предупреждал.   
О, сила масс медиа.   
Дэ недооценил Ёнчжэ, который слил его преступления в эфир. У трусливой собаки даже не нашлось смелости прийти сюда, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Он сидит один на берегу реки и пьет из горлышка.   
Медленно светает.   
Речные воды как забвение, глубоки и тягучи липкой проекцией святого очищения тьмой. Солнце поднимается желтизной с юга, когда Дэ нечаянно оступается и ныряет с головой под выложенный камнем берег.   
Последние звезды недолго видно под толщей мутной воды. 

 

Специальной длинной спичкой Чоноп зажигает свечу в ракке. Ему тяжело.   
Заголовки все, как голодная собака, воют, что "Совершивший ошибку хирург повесился в своем доме".   
А Чоноп сам на днях кое-что не то сделал с позвонком L4, когда надо было L5.

 

Зачем бо(ро/я)ться?  
Заголовки уже ниспровергнули и опустили. Дэхён убил человека, и будущего у него нет. Он отправляет матери "Прости, мам" и заканчивает свое бытие с помощью веревки и дверной ручки.   
Что бы ни говорили, ручка двери - самая популярная вещь.   
Ю Ёнчжэ. Призрак правосудия.   
Пошел к черту.   
A Link. Deep down, deep down. A hyperlink inside. 

 

В ту пору осени, когда она желто-красная, Ёнчжэ в сопровождении своего парня пересекает парк. На его груди серебряная цепочка до третьего ребра, и Ёнчжэ насмехается над ним, надевшим солнечные очки.  
"Та-да-да"  
Его дергает, как полоумного.   
Напевает ламбаду и дергается, как под током.   
"Ла-ла-ла".  
\- Перестань, - упрашивает Ёнчжэ.   
Один на миллион бойфренд отказывается успокаиваться и демонстрирует латино-танец цепочкой на запястье.   
\- Знаешь, что? - спрашивает Ёнчжэ.   
\- И?  
\- Пошел ты. Пошел. Ты.   
Он сминает и выкидывает в мусорный бак листок, на котором написал эту историю.   
\- Пошел. Ты. В задницу.   
Как сумасшедший, Дэхён ржет задрав голову.   
Правильно, он не же не убил человека. Он не способен ударить Ёнчджэ по лицу.   
Это все так просто.   
Нету большей силы, чем любовь.   
И все же где-то далеко в открытом окне сверкают молнии, пока еще без грома.   
Ёнчжэ мнет свой листок, который исписал только затем, чтобы узнать, будет ли лучше от выдумки. Наверное, нет. Гроза приближается, страшная гроза.   
Ему было бы одиноко лежать на кладбище под плитой, когда небо покрыто вспышками, как в Апокалипсис.  
Ёнчжэе привык называть его бойфрендом, как и выпивать по вечерам.   
Чем больше он пьет, тем меньше страшат вспышки на горизонте.   
Он думает, что о нем даже не напишут в газетах, если он использует ручку двери не по назначению.   
\- Пошел ты, - улыбается Дэхён.   
\- Пошел. Ты.   
Гроза приближается, воздух становится сырым. 

 

Finally. After 20-ty minutes it rains. Youngjae wishes it'd rain forever. Forever long.   
Sparkles from the sky. A waterflow from above.   
He stands beneath purified.   
"Fuck you"  
"Fuck YOU"   
Goodbye. I've said it. Goodbye.   
I hate you for doing it. Hate you for ending this too early. Shouldn't you fight? Shouln't you resist for all of us keeping faith to you?   
Goodbye. You've saide it first.   
I respond my: goodbye. Rest in peace if you can to.   
A  
N  
N  
Y  
O  
N  
G  
Please, rest well.


End file.
